


The Gecko's Hostage

by Kindred



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Pack, Deage Derek, F/M, Hostage Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Maybe some Stiles/Richie, Multi, Pack Feels, Werewolves, or Seth/Stiles/Richie, or Stiles/Seth, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem in Mexico wasn't just getting Derek back, it was about the Gecko brother, a kidnapped Stiles and Mexican vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe a one shot because I only dreamt so much and I have got to many fic’s to go though.
> 
> but this is what happens when you have lack of sleep and drink a bit to much booze and then you watched from dusk till dawn and then teen wolf ...etc... you know what I mean, it all becomes on big blur in the end,

Sleep was hard to come by for Stiles after Nogitsune left him, he left him with nightmares of that they done and it was hard for stiles to come to terms that it wasn’t his fault that it wasn’t his fault that Allison died. But the new nightmares were very different, Stiles walked down long corridor the torch were a blazes as they light his way. He stopped when someone walked passed him, Stiles looked at the boy who looked at him and saw himself but as like the Nogitsune as something else there was two golden snakes tattoo warped around his chest and the tails travelled down to the tips of his fingers his eyes were honey brown amber like wolf eyes this other feet were bare and covered in blood, it was like he was following himself down the maze. He felt dizzy as he followed himself down the path till the path widen and it open up into a large room and the smell of blood filled his lung making him wince and gag.

Stiles looked at the room that is where his other self-turned to him and smiled holding out his blood covered hands “Follow the eyes.” He said to himself before he grabbed Stiles hand and flashes of people covered in blood and screams that echoed in his head until he woke up panting for air looking around the room that he and Scott was sharing in Mexico   
“Fuck.” He groaned as he fell onto the bed. Scott sat up and looked at him   
“Dude what’s up.”  
“Nothing, just need a drink.” He lied as he stood up and walked over to the bath room.

He stood in the flickering light of the bath room clicking his head to the side as he ran the tap …he’s gone he’s not coming back… thought to himself before looking up in the mirror and then looked back down at the sink, he gasped and stepped back looking at the blood pouring out of tap. He brought his hands up to his eyes and then stopped and looked at his shaking hand at the carved of eyes in his hand “Stiles are you okay your heart is beating fast.” Scott said as he stood behind hand. The teen looked at his friend and then back to his hands and saw nothing, there was no blood in the sink and nothing coming out of the taps   
“Y…Yeah I’m okay.”   
“Lier.” Scott mumbled as he pulled Stiles back to bed.   
“Dude get off me.” Stiles said and Scott curled around him   
“No, now go to sleep.” Scott growled softly as he held Stiles close  
“Why am I always the little spoon?” Stiles mumbled as he started to feel sleepily thanks to Scott rumbling chest. 

After the hunters let them and they found Derek, it should be simple just to cross the border back into America right? WRONG! They stopped at a gas station (Petrol station for us Brits) Scott looks to Stiles and saw him rub his eyes “Dude why don’t you let me drive for a while? You should get some sleep.” Scott said to him, Stiles shook his head and smiled   
“Naww I’m good just need some coffee and to stretch my legs.” He mumbled as he stood against his jeep  
“You’re still not sleeping.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement. Stiles looked at him and bite his bottom lips before looking around only seeing one other black car that was partly hidden behind a hay stack…odd…Stiles thought  
“I’m sleeping better, it’s these dreams man. It’s like that damn demon left even more than my own nightmares.” He mumbled as he watched Malia stretched her back by raising her arms above her head, Kira was talking to Lydia about Derek who was sleeping on Lydia’s shoulder and his arms around her waist holding her in place. There was a pan of jealously but he wasn’t sure if it was because Derek was holding Lydia and not him or that Derek was holding Lydia and she not hold him  
“What are these dreams?”  
“Fucking Mexican Draculas dude.” He groaned, he looked towards the store and rubbed is eyes “I’m going inside to get something to eat and to pry to whatever wolfy god you got on your side that there is a starbucks coffee machine.” He said, Scott smiled as he looked towards store   
“What in Benny's world of liquids? I think you have better luck at telling my dad about this stuff.” 

Stiles walked inside and he see two woman at the back of the store one with silky black hair and the other one with long blonde hair they stood with two sharply dressed men, their arms around their waist as they looked like they are making it out. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the counter, the owner was sat there behind the counter reading a newspaper or something along those lines “Hey do you have a coffee machine?” He asked. The man looked up at him with a dull look, he looked outside to the jeep   
“Sorry kid, it got beat up a few months back it only spits out green tea.” Stiles sighed and rubbed his head “Are you going to pay for the top up as well right?” He asked, Stiles blinked at him   
“No thought I would pay for a drink and drive off, yes I will pay for it. So you got any rock star drinks?”   
“Nope waiting for the order to come though.” He lied to him, Stiles groaned thinking he really has to sleep this time around  
“You don’t have anything to keep me up all-night do you?” The man looked him up and down for a few moments before saying   
“Got trucker pep pills.” Stiles nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed him some notes over as the man handed him the small tub of pills “Take just one, you don’t want to kill yourself and your friends.” He pointed to Stiles’ friends out front, Stiles gave him a smile and shook his head   
“Nawww just need them until we get to the border.” He said before walking out the store.

He just stepped out the store the door swung shut behind him, he was enjoying the cold breeze that blew over his slightly fevered skin and he sighed. He heard the door behind him open and then closed with a snap. There was no sound or movement coming from behind him and an uneasy feeling started to bloom in his gut “HEY STILES COME ON LET’S GO!” Scott called out, he was about to open his mouth when he felt something stick in his back …Oh god please it be a dick…He thought, he never thought he would think that but it’s better than hearing ‘click’ …that noise, fuck… Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat. The man’s hot breath was on the back of his neck making him shiver in dread as he felt him lean in and whisper in his ear  
“Keep your mouth shut and walk ‘Stiles’.” He hissed his name, that he heard Scott call him moments before. 

A moment later Scott looked up to see Stiles stand there with shaking eyes, he frowned when he saw the man behind him his glasses was glinting in the light of the jeep’s head lights. Kira, Malia looked towards them and started to walk to Scott, while Lydia stood by the jeep’s door “Stiles.” Scott called to him  
“I’m okay.” Said as he felt the gun moved to his temple “Not so much now.” He whispered  
“Get into your car and drive for a mile that way…” He flicked his gun the way the pack had come from 20 minutes earlier “…and my brother and I will get in our car and your friend will left here alone.” The man said,  
“Unharmed right?” Stiles asked, the man with the slicked dark brown hair shrugged with a flick of a smirk  
“It depends on them.” He told him his lips jerked into a smile as he nodded to his friends.

Scott looked into his eyes and felt something was off… was these hunters?… He wondered as he watched him closely, the man seemed to be listening to something as he cocked his head a little and moved his eyes to side “Are you with The Calaveras because Araya has let us go.” Scott said keeping his hands help up  
“Scott…” Lydia called out, her hand was gripping the jeep’s door tightly “Scott something doesn’t feel right.” Lydia said looking scared, he looked at her   
“How?”   
“Blood Scott I just see blood.” She panicked,   
“Stiles?” He whispered “Can you tell who?” He asked as he felt panicked that his best friend could end up getting shot  
“I…I… don’t know!” Scott turned around and towards the man.

‘Richie…. take him, don’t trust the wolves they will only hurt him.’ The seductive voice whispered in his ear, his hand tighten on the gun as he pulled his arm out and warped it around Stile throat and pulled his back towards his chest “Let me go!” Stiles yelled making Scott eyes flash red and snarl at the man. ‘BANG’ there was a flash from the barrel of the gun “SCOTT!” Stiles yelled as he tried to pull himself away. The dark haired teen fell to the dusty ground with a thud and laid there groaning in pain.  
“Scott!” Kira cried out and knelt by him as Malia snarled started to move towards the armed man before he pointed a gun at her shooting her in the shoulder. She flew backwards and landed heavily   
“No No please stop!” Stiles cried out as he brought his hand up to the man’s armed arm and tried to mess his aim up   
“RICHIE!”

Seth walks out of the store after he knock the store owner out after he heard the gun shots, he stood there seeing the scene in front of him two teenagers on the floor groaning in pain and another in his brother’s arms “RICHIE!” He yelled “What the hell are you doing? Their kids!”  
“That one had red glowing eyes and that one had blue glowing eyes they were going to attack me and kill him.” Stiles looked back at him and frowned   
“What are you insane? There my friends!” Stiles growled   
“I wonder why? Oh here’s a thought you got their friend in a neck hold!” He snarled as he walked up to them “GET TO THE CAR NOW RICHARD!”   
“Seth…”  
“Bring the kid and ditch the teller!” The older man snapped, as he walked off to the car behind the hay stack   
“S…Stiles!” Scott cried out as he tried to sit up and was reaching out towards him  
“SCOTT CALL MY DAD TELL HIM NUMBER 1 ON THE BOARD!” Stiles yelled as he was dragged to the car.

 

“What did you tell him?” Richie snapped as he shook him to get him to tell him what he was on about. While Seth pull out the poor bank teller out of the boot and placed her on the road side, he closed the boot and walked to the car back door   
“Put the kid in the back.” Seth said nodding to open door  
“He said something his friends.” The man in the glasses said, Seth rubbed the back of his head and then clicked his neck before looking back at his brother   
“I don’t care Richie put him in the back seat and get your arse in the passenger seat, there will be police and Marshals here in seconds.”  
“And FBI.” Stiles added, they turned to look at him. Richie smacked Stiles on the back of his head with the butt of the gun before he pushed him into the car  
“We will not kill this kid!” Seth growled at him   
“I don’t plan to!”

They get into the car arguing before they drove off. Meanwhile Scott and Malia has healed from their gun wounds and were on their feet “Do you think their hunters?” Kira asked, Scott looked at the bullet that he pulled out of his chest and looked at the back and frowned   
“No their not. We better called the Sheriff and my dad.”   
“What did Stiles mean number one on the board?” Malia asked as she pulled her bullet out of her shoulder. Scott rubbed the back his head as he saw a car pull up outside of the store  
“He means police boards, their on the top of the list.” Scott said as he saw two Marshals get out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff arrived at Benny's world of liquids, he sat in the car and watched the scene in front of him. The shop owner was sat in the back of the ambulance having head looked at and the two girls were stood with two Marshalls while the place swarming with more Marshalls and Rangers, to add to the chaos building blocks Agent McCall and his FBI friends clashing with the Marshalls over the kidnapping. 

He picked up his phone and played the message back to himself ‘Sheriff it’s-it’s Scott… Something happen. Stiles has been kidnapped.’ There was a long pause before Scott started again ‘We lied about the camping trip we went to get Derek he was taken to Mexico.’ There was another long pause where this time John could hear Lydia speak in the back around ‘Stiles was grabbed by these two men. He said their number one on the bored.’ The message ended. 

John has his eyes closed as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as he remembered listening to the message the first time round and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He first thought was to kill Stiles once he gets him back alive and in one piece because in all honesty it would be easier if he killed him himself. His next thought was who was number one on the bored. John knew who was number one on the police bored but he still went to look just encase it might have change in the last 5 minutes. There he stood looking at the police bored where he saw the last two people in the world he would have want to have kidnapped his son “I’m going to kill you Stiles.” He groaned as he turned to look at Agent McCall as he just got off the phone with Scott.

He looked up to see Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia stood in front of Stiles jeep. John got out of the car and walked over to Scott at this point he was tried and feeling very very angry with confusion thrown in but mainly angry. He stood in front of the 4 teens who all looked at him “I should have known this was not a camping trip.” He flatly told them  
“Sheriff…”  
“No explain to me…How this happen!” He asked looking at the 4 of them “My son has been kidnapped buy two crazy killers!” One of the Rangers looked when he heard the Sheriff yelling at the 4 teen, he moved closer to them listening in.  
“We were trying to help Derek.” Scott said pointing to the unconscious boy in the back of the Jeep, John frowned and then looked back at Scott   
“You’re kidding me right?”   
“No Sheriff we’re not…” John put his hand up to stop him as he pinched the bridge   
“Please tell this is not time travel.” He asked “Because if this is I’m done, I’m out of here and book myself into a nice padded cell for the rest of my life.” 

“Sheriff Stilinski?” He turned to see a well-built man walk up to him, John saw the star on the man chest and nodded to his rank   
“Ranger.” He said, the man squinted at him for a moment before looking over to Agent McCall who was barking at an older man “Sheriff.” He started again as he turned back to John “You don’t need to be here. We will do everything we can to find your son and…”  
“Hold it right there. He is 17 years old, now from what I read on these sick gits one or both of those men are sexual predators. I have seen what they do to both men and women, you can’t promises me that he will be alright.” John snapped at the dark hair man. “We haven’t long had a medical scare that sent everyone who loves and cares for him on edge. You can’t promises that these Geckos brother won’t harm him and but I can promises you that my son will not just sit back and let them hurt him!” the Ranger looked at the Sheriff for a moment and then to the teen’s watching, he notices red stains two of the teen’s that they have badly hidden. He turned back to John   
“Sheriff, I’m not promising that I can get your son back unharmed but I will do everything in my power to get him back to you alive.” John just looked at him  
“You can’t promises me that.” He whispered

“Gonzalez get you butt over here!” Yelled the older man at the young Ranger, he moved away from the small group and walked over to older Ranger in question. “Sheriff, we’re going to help find Stiles but we need to get Derek to Beacon Hills to see Deaton.” Scott said, John looked at the teen in the back of the Jeep and sighed   
“Alright fine I will take him back with me.”   
“Ask Deaton about Mexican vampires as well.” Scott asked, John just looked at him, he was about to open his mouth but then shook his head   
“Just get Derek in to my car.” 

There was a bump in the road that jerked Stiles wake, he groaned as he felt his head thumb it felt like his brain was banging against his skull, he open his eyes a little and winced at the day light coming through the windows. Music was playing quietly though the radio which he was grateful for as he looked at the two men in the front car seats. It took him a few moment to remember what happen earlier, the two men at the store and the gun poking his back…still would have preferred a dick poking my back… He thought to himself. “Low, Richie low profile, I know you know what that means.” Seth said to him  
“She said that they were going to kill him.” Seth looked at him for a moment before looking back at the road   
“Who? Who said this kid friends were going to kill him?” He asked, as he notices that Stiles was a wake.

“Oh look Sleeping Beauty is a wake.” Came a voice Stiles looked up at the older brother to see him looking at Stiles though the rear-view mirror. His body jerked up forcing him to sit, the pain in his head bloomed as a groan slipped through his lips as he felt his head swim in pain and his stomach twist making him want to be sick. There was that clicking noise again that made him open his eyes to see a barrel of a gun in his face  
“Please move that away from my face please, I promises I will be good.” He said as he watched the man known as Richie lower the gun and smirk at him  
“We will see.” He said to Stiles as the gun was lowered to his inner tight   
“And stop that.” Stiles said batting the hand away. Seth frowned at his brother before speaking  
“Okay Princess rules, and you are going to listen to all of them got it?” He asked, Stiles nodded slowly because of his head hurt like hell and because he didn’t like the fact that this dick called him a Princess …shit on him… Stiles thought “Rule one do as we say and you will get out of this alive.” He didn’t say anything other than that, Stiles sat there waiting for ‘rule two’ but it never came  
“What? That’s it? Do as I say? One rule?” Stiles sassed at the older man, the other one chuckled as he watched Stiles a little too closely. Which got Seth worried because his of what he heard about his brother.  
“Hey I think it cover the basic. I don’t want to spend my whole fucking day telling a smart mouth kid what he should or shouldn’t do to piss us off. Now let’s not get our information wrong here we’re not nice people and I am the first to say we’re fucked up but if you do as we say and shut that mouth of yours up you will only leave us with a few emotional scars.” Stiles scoffed and leaned back looking at them  
“A few.” He said “Well I shall add it to my list of emotional scars thanks.” He sneered “And as we’re doing the rule game I want one.” 

Seth looked back at him for a moment before looking back at the road “That is not how this works Princess.” He said as he looked towards Richie who seem to be amused by it all   
“Look I’m stuck with you two crazy people, I’ve seen the file on both of you and I think I need some rules.” The car was quiet for a moment. The man with the glasses frowned and pulled his gun back up to Stiles face   
“What do you mean you seen our files?” Richie asked, the gun clicked again as Richie looked right at him like he was trying to eat Stiles’ soul though his eyes. Wondering if he should tell them or lie but he thought it be best to lay out most of his cards on the table.   
“My dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and since your escape from prison transport…” He points to Seth “…your faces and files have been send to all law enforcement buildings over the globe, I don’t think there isn’t any Policemen, Ranger, FBI Agent that don’t know about you two!” Stiles said “Oh that boy you shot my best friend by the way his dad his FBI. Now can I have my rules?”


	3. Chapter 3

“YOU HAD TO TAKE A SHERIFF’S KID!” Seth yelled as he paced the floor of the must motel room. Richie looked at him with an almost bored look from his place at the kitchen bar, while Stiles sat on the sofa watching them. They had not be too happy when Stiles told them that they shot an FBI agent’s son and he’s the Sheriff’s son. Stiles wish he could threaten them with werewolves come and rip their throat out with their teeth but he is pretty sure it would only work on one of them.  
“I didn’t know he was a Sheriff’s kid.” He said…the kid has to come with us… Richie thought as he gave a quick look to Stiles who was sat there watching them.

“AND YOU SHOT TWO KIDS! ONE OF THEM WAS THE SON OF AN FBI AGENT!” He almost howled at his brother, moving his head up he pushed the glasses up his nose and looked up at his brother with blank eyes  
“I didn’t know okay, I did just said their eyes were glowing.” Seth put his hands up and closing his eyes “Ask him he saw it!”   
“Richie shut up, we’re in enough hot water without you adding more from the kettle.” He hissed as he picked up his jacket and keys.

“Seth!” Richie yelled, making Stiles jump as he yet to hear him yell, the older brother turned to his younger brother and stood next to him turning away so Stiles couldn’t hear him “You do believe me right? You believe me when I said their eyes were glowing? They were going to kill me and him.” Seth looked at him and trying his hardest to see his baby brother and not some monster that likes to butcher people.   
“Yeah of course I believe you Richie, I just don’t like the idea of shooting children or being hunted down by the FBI and a Sheriff of some town.” He told him as his cupped his cheek. Stiles didn’t miss the close contact they had “But I think they were only trying to save their friend don’t you think? I don’t think they were going to hurt him.” Richie looked back at Stiles who was looking at them wide eye   
“Yeah I guess you’re right. But we still need him.”  
“Can you tell me why?”   
“No.” Seth sighed   
“Okay Richie. Right i’m going to get some food.” He said as he walked over to Stiles and knelt in front of him. “You don’t move from this spot understand? You don’t do anything or say anything and I will be back with food, now what do you want?”   
“Curly fries, beef burger bottle of vodka.” Stiles said, Seth smirked and ruffled Stiles hair   
“Nice try Princess, you’re getting cola.” Seth told him as she stood back up   
“I’m not a Princess!” Stiles told him   
“Yes you are as long as you’re with me.” He said as he and got up and walked over to Richie  
“Leave the kid alone alright.” Richie felt like hissing at him but just nodded   
“I’m not fucking four Seth.” He told him as Seth walks out the Motel room.

Richie turned from the door to Stiles, the teen looked at him from the corner of his eyes and looked back down at the floor really looking hard at a stain that could be dried on coffee or blood on the dull dirty carpet “Do you want to come into the bed room?” He asked, Stiles at up at him   
“Not really.” Stiles mumbled   
“Not giving you a choice.” Richie said as he stood up and walked to the bed room and open the door   
“You have no idea who or what been on that bed those bed sheets probably hasn’t been changed in years.” Richie pulled the gun off the table and pointed to the bed room “Right yeah okay bed sounds g…ood.” He swallowed as he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as he watched Richie walk in and sit on the other side lends his back against the head board and picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on.   
“Take your shoes off.” Stiles looked at him  
“I would like to keep them on.” Stiles said   
“Take them off.” Stiles took his shoes off “Lay back.” Richie said as he grabbed Stiles shoulders and pulled him back.

Stiles fell back and laid his head on his lap, Stiles felt his heart hammering in his chest…I’m going to have a heart attack before I’m 20… he thought as he felt the crazy man’s hand ran though his hair “Why did your folks name you Stiles?” Richie asked out of the blue  
“I called myself Stiles.”  
“Why”  
“My really name no one could say it and I think its better any way.” Richie nodded and moved his hand more though his hair, his hand moved down the side of his face to his neck where Richie could feel Stiles pulse beating against his hand. He looked down at the teen and smiled as he lowered his head and kisses him.

Stiles flings his arms and legs out like a pissed off Octopus he pushed Richie off him and fell off the bed himself backing up into a corner “WHAT THE HELL!” Stiles yelled as he watched the youngest brother sat up from the bed pushing his glasses back on the right way before walking over to Stiles “S…Stay back…” Stiles stammered, Richie didn’t say anything as he walked over to him and gabbed his hands pushing them above his head and whispering in his ear   
“What are you?”  
“I…I’m human.” Stiles told him as he looked into the dark blue eyes   
“No you’re something different, otherwise she won’t want you to.” Stiles blinked at him and shook his head   
“Who? Who are you talking about? Who wants me?”   
“You’re special.” He whispered as he, rubbed his face into Stiles shoulder and neck   
“That is what the last creepy dude told me that stuck in a box in France and you’re creeping me out dude.”

 

Scott sat with Kira, Lydia and Malia in some outside dinner, they ordered some food but were just picking at it none of them really hungry “Anything form Deaton?” Kira asked, Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes   
“He said that he is healing faster than he should, he’s got Peter helping.”   
“Is that wise to let him near Derek like that?” Lydia asked, Scott shook his head and then rubbed his hand down his face   
“I don’t know at the moment we’re really in trouble. Stiles is stuck with two nuts and Derek looks 15 again, Isaac isn’t here and I can’t get a hold of Chris.”   
“Well I’m not leaving until we get Stiles back… right.” Malia said as she ate, the others looked at her   
“We are not saying we should give up, Stiles scent is still strong. Even if your in a moving car you can still pick up a scent, it’s just we don’t want them to do anything that could end up killing him.” Scott said, Lydia turned to look at Malia and watched her wolf down a burger   
“How can you eat?” She asked   
“How can I not? I’m not going to starve myself over worry, I want Stiles back like you guys but I’m not going hungry unless you want me to kill some bunnies.” 

“What is our plan then?” Lydia asked, Scott sat there thinking for a moment before looking around seeing how many people are sat out there around him, it didn’t give them much room to do things.  
“They are heading back to Mexico, so we will head that away if we can get to Stiles before they head to the border great.”  
“What’s with the vampires you and Stiles were talking about?” Kira asked, Scott looked at the fox who gave him a meek smile “Sorry I couldn’t help but over here.” She winced a little. He sighed and took a sip of his drink   
“He’s been having bad dreams since the demon left. He thinks that maybe he left something behind to drive him insane, he told me that for a while he’s been dreaming of vampire or as he calls it Mexican Draculas. So I thought Deaton might know what he was on about.”   
“And?” Malia asked   
“It’s the third largest place on Earth with vampires but these one are snake vampires.”


	4. Chapter 4

Seth walked across the parking lot, he had three bags of food in his hand he brought up the cup and took a sip from the straw as he looked around looking at the families that are running about and the cleaners moving from room to room. He walked into the hotel room and to see Richie sat at the table polishing his gun “Any problems?” Richie asked, Seth notice that Richie had his one hand under the table …Odd… he thought  
“Just our order being messed up.” He said as he dropped the food onto the table. “I got you your… you’re… Where’s the Sheriff’s kid?” Seth asked as he looked around the room holding a bag of curly fries in his hand  
“In the bed room.” Richie said as he took a bite out of his food and start chewing. Seth put the curly fries down and looked at him   
“Why is he in there when he should be here?” Seth asked, pointing to the sofa   
“He’s laying down.” Richie shrugged   
“Laying down? Richie so help me if you…”

He walked over to the bed room and open the door he stopped and looked at the scene in the room, he walked over to the bed and put his fingers to Stiles neck and let out a sigh of relief that the kid isn’t dead but he doesn’t like the fact that Stiles is laying on his side in the of the bed cross ways a black eye stained his face and a busted lip, his clothes look torn in places not some good places. “Richie…”  
“He attacked me see, he put a hole through my hand!” Seth looked at the bloody hand and frowned as he looked through the hole   
“How did he get a gun?” The older brother asked. Stiles open his eyes and looked up to see them yelling again, he bolted up right …again not the best idea in the world… he thought as he pulled himself up to the bed bored. 

Richie open his mouth and yelled “He stole it off me!” Seth did not look impressed with Richie at this moment in time.  
“YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME!” Stiles yelled, Seth snapped his head as he turned to look at him and then back to Richie with anger bubbling under his eyes   
“No no no Seth he’s lying who are you going to believe me your own brother or some fag kid.”  
“OI!” Stiles yelled throwing pillow at him “Takes one to know one.” He muttered making Richie look at him with draggers   
“Richie you swing both ways. Look that isn’t the point you don’t do that to our hostage alright we’re trying to get to Mexico to El Rey and we can’t do that if our only meal ticket is dead or too broke to do shit!” 

Stiles watched them his heart hammering so hearted that his ears were hurting, he could still taste Richie’s blood in his mouth where he took a chances and bite him on the neck just to try and get him off him, he then picked up a pillow and throw it at him as he fire the gun he picked off Richie’s person. “I wasn’t going to…”  
“I don’t care just keep your hands to yourself alright!” Seth turned back to Stiles “You get in there and get cleaned up and you come with me.” 

Stiles shuts himself in the bath room and leans against the door and shivered as he held himself “Come on Scott get me out of here.” He whispered then he remembered his mobile the brothers Grimm never bothered to take his phone. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and called the first number on his phone “Please pick up.”  
“Stiles?” Came a voice he didn’t really want to hear   
“Peter? Oh shit wrong number but you have to do.” Stiles said as he locked the bathroom door, pushing the chair under the handle   
“Oh thank you Stiles it’s so nice to hear from you to.” Peter said back. Stiles frowned and looked at himself in the mirror  
“Peter shut up and listen will you! I need you to call Scott and tell him where I am and tell him to hurry up and get me out of here before these get to the border.” Stiles said. He stopped breathing for a moment when he heard someone at the door.

“Stiles what are you doing in there?” Came Seth’s voice, he saw the door handle rattle and heard the wooden door bow and creak under the older man’s weight, Stiles blinked at the toilet and then the sink.  
“Stiles who’s that? Why is your heart rate beating so fast?” Peter asked as Stiles turned the tap on and flushed the toilet “What is going on Stiles?”   
“They haven’t told you?” He asked whispering knowing werewolf hearing would pick up his voice   
“No? Told me what?” Stiles heard the chair that Peter was sat on scrape back as the man stood up…does he care?… He thought  
“I’ve been kidnapped by the Gecko brothers they are heading for Mexico to a place called El…”  
“Rey.” Stiles eyes widen and pulled himself into the corner as Seth banged on the door “Stiles el Rey is a made up place. The vampires who work for man well a vampire name Carlos he tells people this so he can get them to do their dirty work and if they dye they die but if they live.”  
“He kills them.”  
“Yes.”  
“STILES OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!” Seth yells,   
“Peter please call Scott tell him what you just told me because…” The door was broken down and Seth stood there panting as he looked at Stiles. His eyes flickered to the phone in his hand “…I just been found out.” He said to the wolf as he handed the phone to Seth.

Seth looked down at the phone and then back to the teen, he turned the phone off and dropped it down the toilet and pulled the flush “Oh god come on dude you could have just kept it in your pocket!”  
“What the hell is wrong with you? What happen to behave and you won’t get hurt?” Stiles balled his fists up and stood straight to him   
“Oooh right and what about my Rule Seth? Your brother tried to rape me. So I think we’re even!” Stiles snarled. Seth was quiet for a moment before he looked at Stiles   
“Who is Peter your boyfriend?” Stiles puffed   
“No just some crazy werewolf who tried to kill a bunch of people but his nephew burnt him alive now he’s just a creeper.” Seth looked at him blankly   
“I can’t tell if you’re telling me the truth.”  
“Well there is something for you to think about.” Stiles said as he grabbed his hood off the bed and walked into the living room.

Richie was sat there with hims warped in duct tape…Really…Stiles thought as he sat on the sofa pulling his knees up to his chest “Who Carlos?” Stiles asked when Seth walks back out. Both brothers looked at him, Richie was out of his chair quickly   
“Did Peter tell you his? Is he FBI? That boy’s father?”   
“Hardly Scott hates him like me.” Stiles said “No he’s …just connected.” He tell them. Richie looked at Seth   
“What did he tell you?” The younger brother asked, Stiles raised and eyes brow and leaned back putting his legs down   
“You’re fucked.”


	5. Chapter 5

Scott put the phone down as he sat there behind the Jeep’s wheel “What did Peter want?” Lydia asked as she leaned over the chair. He felt her hand on his shoulder and it made him flinch out of his thoughts as he looked at her   
“Stiles managed to call Peter, he say that the Gecko’s are going to take him to Mexico and that they are going into a trap.” Kira bite her lip as he turned to face Scott   
“Back to Mexico. Do you think we should ask the hunters to help?” She asked  
“Oh yeah sure, I’m sure they would love to help a former demon.” Malia sipped “You didn’t seem them when we were alone with them I could smell their hate and it wasn’t towards me.” She told them, Scott frowned before closing his eyes leaning back against the head rest  
“No we won’t call them, I will call Deaton and see what he say and if he can back up Peter’s story up, but for how let’s just keep following Stiles scent.” Scott started up Stiles jeep and pulled out onto the main road just as Lydia gets phone call  
“Hello. Sheriff?” She asked “Oh… are you hurt?” She asked “Okay… yeah we will see what we can do.” She put the phone down and rubbed her eyes  
“What?” Kira asked looking at her   
“Derek woke up in the back of Sheriff’s car. He panicked and before the Sheriff could pull over Derek broke the back door and rolled out the moving car.” She said there was a stun silent  
“Last time I go on a road trip with you guys.” The coyote muttered.

They were still at the motel and Stiles did his best to stay ways from Richie but the younger brother’s eyes won’t stay away from him. Stiles felt fidgety as he sat on the sofa his finger drummed against the fabric of the seat, he could feel the hum in his chest that flowed down to his fingers…Oh not good… He thought as turned to look at the palm of his hand felt a flicker of something before he put his hand down “I need the loo.”  
“No.” Seth and Richie said at the same time  
“What you want me to pee myself, you flushed my phone.” Stiles hissed, Seth looked back at him and then nodded towards he bathroom   
“Make it quick.” Stiles stood up and ran to the bathroom “Don’t lock the door!” 

Richie was quiet as he sat staring at the spot where Stiles had sat ‘Can you see it?’ The seductive whispered to him ‘You can taste his power, we need him Richard.’ She whispered as her ghostly hands moved over his chest   
“Richie!” Seth yells a little louder, shaking his head he looks at his brother   
“Go and looked for new car.” Seth ordered “I will looked after Princess.” Richie snorted as he stood up feeling the numb stink of his hand   
“So you can have him to yourself?” Richie said as he put his classes back on. Seth was stun as he looked at his little brother in horror  
“What are you talking about? I don’t want the kid that way… that’s your thing.” Seth shot back as he moved from the window to stop Richie from leaving. The younger brother tilts his head to the side as he reaches up and straightens Seth’s tie   
“You can’t lie to me Seth I see it, it is dripping off you, you want him as much as I do as much as you use to want me.” Seth was still as he watched his brother’s dark eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he took Richie’s hands, being careful of his holey hand   
“Richie…”  
“We could share him.” Richie purred   
“We shouldn’t we’re the wolves he’s the rabbit, he’s scared of us I don’t want to force anything like that.” Seth said   
“Actuality I preferred to call a fox these days.” Stiles said as he walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa.

Seth jumped away from Richie, who looked at Stiles as he walked in and plopped down on the sofa. He spent years being whatever Seth wanted him to be, he would protect his brother and his brother would protect him who but things changed people changed and he couldn’t help but feel this trip to Mexico with Stiles will change everything. “H…How long were you there for?” Seth asked as Richie turned and walked to the door. 

The teen looked back at Seth with a frown as he watched the creeper to walk out the room, there was a little relief but not much of one “So I should watch out for you to?” He asked, the older brother shifted a little as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
“It’s not like that.” Seth told him, he moved closer to Stiles but stopped when he saw the teen still as he watched looked back at him   
“So what is it like, is it like a Thor and Loki thing?”   
“What?” Seth asked looking at him…this kid has done nothing but give me headaches… he thought   
“Nothing.”   
“I won’t do anything to harm you okay.” Seth said touching Stiles shoulder   
“I hope not.” Stiles was quiet for a moment “Your brother isn’t well is he?” Seth stiffen and leaned back puling his hand down, “He’s hearing voice.” Stiles said   
“How do you know?”   
“Have you not see how he acts? He cocks his head to the side when he hears it.” Stiles tells him “He needs help.” Seth stands up towering over him   
“Richie doesn’t need help.” He growled out, Stiles just raised an eye brow as he looked up at him   
“Keep telling yourself that.” Stiles told him…what is wrong with me can’t I keep my fat mouth shut… He thought as he waited for this Seth guy to reach out and slap him but the slap never came, instead he just got an intense look that tells him he needs to shut up.


	6. Chapter 6

The stole an RV, Seth took the keys off a drunk man as he walked passed him, they waited until they were inside the room before making their way to the RV Stiles was dragged into the RV and stood there looking around the tin can “Can you drive one of these?”   
“I guess so?” Stiles muttered as the teen walked over to the driver’s seat.  
“Alright start this beast moving and let’s go to Mexico.” Seth said chipperliy. Stiles sighed and started up the RV before backing out, he rubbed his head that was now starting to bang from being hit in the head to many times. He knew what little magic he’s got will heal any major injuries. “You know where you are going?”  
“I haven’t long come out of Mexico of course I know where I’m going!” Stiles spat.  
“Alright take a chill pill.” Seth said, Stiles looked up at him before looking back out at the open road   
“I have a head ache… fine me something that isn’t Aspirins and a bottle of water.” Stiles grumbled, Seth looked at him for a moment before touching the cut on Stiles cheek making the teen wince   
“It’s healing quickly.”  
“Told you he’s special.” Richie called out from the back, Stiles looked up at him as Richie smirked back at him. It was then Stiles saw the shadow could over Richie and he Stiles knew whatever it was talking to him.

They kept driving to the border he knew it wasn’t far, Seth walked back over to him “Tell me more about this Peter guy?” He sked, Stiles felt to create at the moment in time   
“He’s an arse hole who wears v-necks.” Stiles said as he blinked at the road as it coat blurry   
“Yeah but how does he know about El Rey and Carlos?”   
“Not got a clue. The Hale is old and they have many connections I won’t be shocked if Peter wasn’t jumping into bed with Carlos.” Stiles said, he started to feel dizzy and he looked to Seth who was sat next to him “I need to pull over.” Stiles said, Seth didn’t bother looking at him   
“No.”   
“Please I feel sick.” Stiles told him, the dark haired man looked up at Stiles and saw how pale he has become and frowned   
“Alright Princes only because I don’t want to smell it.” Stiles stopped RV quickly making very one jerk forwards, he jumped up and ran out the door “Oi Stiles!” Seth yelled   
“What are you doing?” Richie asked seeing the teen zoom out   
“He’s going to be sick?”   
“Something coming for him!”  
“Oh god not this again!” 

Stiles skidded to a stop flicking up sand and dust as he double over as he empty what little he had to eat…magic my arse… he thought as he looked down at the pile of sick and jumped back as he saw blood and maggots “Fuck!” He gasped as he closed his eyes rubbing his eyes before opening them to see the blood and maggots was just normal very day puke. Looked up the sun burn his feverish skin as he turned his head to see a teen walking down that road “Derek?” Stiles whispered “I’m seeing shit.” He whispered before the boy falls on his side “DEREK!” Stiles yelled as he down the road  
“STILES!” He heard Seth call him.

Stiles knelt in front of young teen “Oh shit your real? Derek?” Stiles whispered “It’s Stiles…”  
“STILES GET BACK HERE!” Seth yelled, the teen looked behind him at Seth and Rich stood there looking at him before he looked back at the boy. Derek was still a deaged he looked up at Stiles with a weary look on his face as he reached out and touched Stiles face “Pack.” He hwispered before passing out. Seth stood behind him looking down at the dark haired teen in Stiles arms “WE ARE NOT PICKING UP STRAYS!” Seth shouts as he stood over to him.   
“Please I know him!” Stiles said kneeling on the ground “Please Seth you can’t leave him out here, he’s hurt.”  
“He doesn’t look it to me.”  
“You’re kidding me right? He’s in the middle of nowhere! His lip are dry and his skin his on fire.” Stiles yelled as he felt the other teen stand close behind him and whispered something in his ear  
“Fine get in that damn RV and no more stunts Stiles.”

Seth picked up Derek after Stiles couldn’t “You look just as sick as he does.” He told the teen   
“Yeah well you try being bashed on the head a couple of times and not wanting to throw up.” Stiles hissed as Seth carried him back to the RV as Richie came in to view   
“Another one Seth really I know you like them young but...” He sneered,   
“Shut up Richie.” Seth muttered as he placed Derek on the seat on the sofa behind the driver’s seat. Richie looked at Derek for a long moment before pointing a gun at him  
“Whoa whoa stop!” Stiles yelled as he stood in front of him  
“RICHIE PUT IT AWAY!”  
“He’s like one of those at the store, he’s going to kill us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you read this chapter and complain it's really different from the rest of the story I should just like to say I updated the whole fic

They crossed the border back into Mexico, Seth was jumping for joy and kissed Stiles much to the annoyance of Derek. Richie smiled but look a little put out but kept his gun pointed at Derek, who just looked back at the man Stiles didn’t like this it started to become too messy and the closer to where ever they are going it is driving Richie crazier. Stiles pulled away and looked back at the road “Can you take over Seth my head is killing me.” He said pulling over   
“Yeah alright Princesses.” Stiles clicked his tongue at the nick name and walked over to where Derek was sitting.

The wolf looked at him blinking at the smooth face of Stiles and the sweet bowed lips “How are you feeling?” Stiles asked as he picked up the water bottle off the floor and handed it to him   
“I’m dry.” He said as he took the water bottle pulling the cap off, Stiles watched as Derek down the whole bottle of water in one breath “And confused.” He said whipping his mouth he looked at the two men “You’re not with them?”   
“No, I’m just here for a bloody ride.“ Stiles said as he leaned back and closed his eyes   
“You smell liked pack?”   
“I am.” He smiled as he rubbed his eyes “God my head.” He moaned, opening his eyes he looked up to see Richie was wasn’t anywhere in site… must have gone to the bath room… Stiles thought as he looked to see Seth was too buzzy on his high that they are now in Mexico. He turned back to the young Derek and looked at him “What do you know about vampires?” he whispered, the young wolf turned to Stiles and looked at him right in the eyes with a frown   
“Vampires?” He asked  
“Mexican vampires.” The wolf’s eyes widen   
“Tell me we not going a vampire bar?”  
“I have no idea but I think we are.” Stiles muttered “I heard the older one talk to some guy on the phone and well Peter say it’s a trap.” Derek shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his arm   
“Peter? As in my uncle?” Derek asked   
“Yeeeeah we’re not on the best terms but he helps our pack.” Derek looked at him and frowned  
“You have a better chance getting out of a wolf bar.” Stiles groaned as banged his head against the back of the sofa “If we’re going to a vampire bar you need to stay close to me and…. We need mountain ash.” Stiles lifted his head up and looked at him  
“I can make it into a circle and I can make more of it with a little bit but I don’t think I can it out of thin air.”   
“You have the Spark right?” Stile nodded and looked at Richie who was watching them was he walked out the bath room, Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat at the glint of jealously in the younger brother’s eyes  
“Yeah.”   
“There will be something made out of mountain ash at the bar, vampires don’t like wolves.” 

They reached the parking lot and Seth and Richie ushered Stiles and Derek out of the RV. Seth pulled Stiles back making Derek stop and watched “No funny business.” He said “From you or your friend and keep that smart mouth shut or I will use something to gag it.” Stiles frowned at him as Derek growled at him. Stiles looked at the place before shaking his head   
“I want to stay in the RV.” He said, as he tried to pull away from him “I don’t liked it.” Stiles whispered  
“Hell no what is wrong with you, it’s a titty bar, I will buy you a drink you and your boyfriend.” Stiles shook his head  
“I don’t to go in there.” Seth look grabbed Stiles arm even tighter and pulled him towards the doors.  
“You’re going in, or I could leave you out here with these lot?” He said pointing out to the biker men that were riding around on motorcycles and shooting at tiers of trucks and cars.   
“I rather hug a werewolf on the full moon.” Stiles muttered as he was dragged passed Derek towards the doors.

The door men chuckled as they walked up “Well we may not have a pretty girl here but we got two pretty boys and there daddiesssss.” He hissed, Stiles raised and eye brow at the man before the strange man reached out to try and touché Derek but there teen snarled and bite his finger, Seth punched the man in the face and threw him down the stairs   
“Get inside.” Seth growled as they walked into the building. 

Scott looked around the dusty landscape where Stiles scent was strong, he looked down at the pile of sick and frowned “He was here.” Scott whispered as he looked up to see Malia was stood a little bit out of the way. “What is it?” He asked her   
“Derek I can smell him… he was here.”   
“He found Stiles, that’s good.” Lydia said looking around the empty area “So what now?” She asked   
“To the border that is where they are okay, I am sure of it.” Scott said   
“Will Derek know who stiles is I mean he’s been deaged and if he freaked out with the Sheriff god only knows what he will do with Stiles?” Kira told him, Scott frowned and rubbed the back of his head  
“No Stiles smells like pack Derek won’t attack Stiles he will try to protect to him.” Scott said rubbing the back of his head as he turned and looked back to the jeep “We should start moving it’s going to get dark soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

The bar was loud, really loud it hurt Stiles ear drums and he as sure it hurt Derek’s ears to even tho he didn’t show it the place smelt booze, sweat and bodies and he wondered if Derek could smell blood and vampires. The wolf leaned in and whispered in Stiles ears “Trap.” Stiles groaned   
“Come over here. “ Seth said as he directed them to a small table. “Right what is your poison?” He asked them   
“Nothing.” Stiles mumbled   
“I don’t drink with kidnappers.” Derek growled as he looked around them trying to figure out who is a vampire and it quickly dawned on him very one who works here.  
“Hey I am not drinking on my own and your gonna have a drink!” Seth yelled at him  
“I have a head injury alcohol is the last thing in the world I should be downing!” Stiles yelled back at him as he winced “AND IT TO FUCKING LOUD!” He screamed at him, Derek grabbed Stiles arm and pulled it back into the chair  
“What did I say about your mouth?”   
“That you want to fill it.” Stiles snarled as Derek handed him a bottle of water   
“You should have left him in the RV.” Derek said as he took the two shot glasses and downed it both. 

The bar was filed with dancers and he was sure they weren’t on the menu and then he looked at some of the men in the place and saw them looking at them. Stiles looked back at Seth who was getting annoyed “Seth please can me and Derek just leave you got where you need to go I just want to go home.” He told him   
“No we are all staying here and sitting pretty until me and Rich get what we want.” He told him, Derek watched as Seth looked for his brother   
“The only thing waiting for you and your brother is death and I don’t want any part of it!” Derek looked towards the bar and took a deep breath before look back at Seth   
“He need pain killers nothing with aspirin.” Derek tells him, Seth looked at the young wolf and frowned   
“So?”  
“So it might ease his head ache it might make him less likely to yell at you.” The older brother seem to think on this for a moment before he stood up   
“Fine just stay here.” He told him as he headed for the door. Turning in his seat Derek look at Stiles   
“There is a bag of mountain ash behind the bar.” Stiles looked at the bar and the large bartender and groaned “We just have to wait for the trap to shut then we run behind the bar and get the dust.” He tell the teen  
“Derek this place isn’t a good place I…don’t know if I can keep focuses on anything. It feels like I can hear someone whispering in my head.” He whispered to him as he looked down at the floor. Derek hook his fingers under Stiles chin and lifted his head up   
“You need to close your mind down and block the whispers no good will come from it.” Derek told him   
“You’re much nicer than your older self.” Stiles said with smile, Derek tilts his head for a moment before looking to the stage before looking back Stiles   
“Crosses don’t work on these guys and forget anything about god. The mountain ash only works on these guys if your spark is strong enough.” Stiles groaned   
“That you don’t have to worry about.” Stiles whispered as he looked down at the drink that was still in front of him. “I just want to go home.”

A little while later Derek was busy snarling at Seth and any one that came to close to him while Stiles was looking for Richie. It got him thinking that if Richie was infatuate or at least he thinks he is then maybe he could wiggle the keys out of his pocket. He wondered over a secluded area where he saw Richie and a dancer. Stiles watched Richie for a moment as the woman whispered something in his hear and he frowned “Richie?” Stiles called out, the man open his eyes and looked at Stiles before he looked at the woman   
“Go.” He told her, she huffed and stumped out the small are leaving Stiles to rubbed the back of his head. “What is it Stiles?” The teen looked back at him feeling his heart in his ears as he walked over to Richie   
“Let me a Derek go.” Stiles said softly to him. The man looked up at him as Stiles stood right in front of him “Please free us.” The teen said, as he moved himself to slip into Richie’s lap and warp his arms around the killer’s neck and lean in closer so their lips were inches from each other. Richie let out a happy sigh as he let his hands slide up the teen’s thighs before resting at his hips “Free me.” Stiles whispered. He didn’t mean to say those words but they felt right to say “Free me Richie please let me go.” 

The man growled as he dug his fingers into the teen’s hips and dragged him closer hearing the boy’s breath hitch as he let out a growl as he smashed his lips against the teen’s. Stiles let out a little moan as he felt the man slipped his cool fingers under his shirt as he moved his lips down the teen’s chin and then down Stiles throat mouthing at the skin “R…Richie.” He gaped as he felt Richie’s teeth press against his skin.   
“What is this?” Stiles jerked and fell off Richie’s lap as he looked up to see Seth standing there frowning at them. The teen blushed and looked up at Richie who now scowling at is brother   
“Go back to Derek Stiles I will get the key.” He told him. Stiles stood up almost tripping over his himself. Seth grabbed Stiles by his arms and pulled him close   
“Don’t play this game.” He told the boy  
“I just want to leave.” He snarled pulling back and walked back over to Derek.


End file.
